


I will hurt you!

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: SPOILERS!





	I will hurt you!

Sam hunches his shoulders and ducks his head over the book he’s been reading for three solid days, as Dean continues to annoy him, on purpose.

“Come on Sammy, I’ve never been that into a book in my life, unless it had pictures in it.”

Grinding his teeth and trying to ignore Dean’s incessant chatter, Sam considers punching his brother on the nose. “Dean, seriously, zip it!”

Dean knows he’s being a complete dick, but the tic Sam’s developed is slightly addictive. “You know Dumbledore d - ”

“Do you want Baby listed on eBay for ten cents!? No? Then shut UP!”


End file.
